


The Worn Photo

by laurahonest



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, Long lost siblings, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurahonest/pseuds/laurahonest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set immediately after Chapter 416.  Lucy is feeling a little lost and goes to visit her mother's grave.  Laxus is adrift as well and they bump into each other on a train out of Magnolia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worn Photo

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon that Lucy & Laxus are half siblings. They look a lot alike and he is older than her, enough so that her mother could have remarried in-between having them.

Lucy was feeling a little lost. She hadn’t travelled alone since she had joined Fairy Tail. It was a bit disconcerting not to have to keep on eye on motion sick Natsu and not having Happy around to keep her company was strange. She heaved a sigh and decided that moping wasn’t doing her any good so she got up and headed for the dining car. She noticed Laxus as she passed through one of the other passenger cars but he seemed to be caught up in his thoughts and she was still a little nervous around him so she kept going. The scent of food was in the air and she realized she was a lot hungrier than she had thought. 

After her meal she headed back to her seat. As she passed Laxus he met her eyes and smiled a little and she gave him a little wave as she smiled back and walked past. When she got to her seat she was dismayed to find a family seated there. The parents were apologetic but the kids were asleep so Lucy just took her bag from the rack and let them have the seat. There was no where else to sit in that car. She wandered from car to car but couldn’t find any seats open. The last car she checked was the one Laxus was in; the only seat available was the one right next to him. Lucy gathered her courage and tapped him on the shoulder. He started a little at her touch but relaxed when he saw who had touched him. He pushed his headphones back and waited for her to talk.

“Hey Laxus,” she started nervously, “could I sit next to you? The train took on more passengers while I was eating and someone took my seat. The one here by you is the only empty one left.”

He looked around at the full car; he hadn’t noticed it fill up. He nodded and stood so she could go past him to the seat. She struggled to get her bag in the overhead rack and nearly dropped it on her own head. He caught it with a grunt and said “Let me,” before taking it and putting in the rack for her. They both sat down and an awkward silence enveloped them. He was just about to put his headphones back on when she spoke to him again.

“Thanks for letting me sit here. I hope I am not intruding,” she said quietly.

“It’s fine.” He answered, “I am travelling alone tonight so the seat was free anyway.”

They sat quietly for a little while again. Then Lucy softly asked “Do you get motion sickness like Natsu?”

Laxus chuckled, “No one gets it quite as bad as Natsu but yeah, I do have motion sickness.”

She laughed lightly and replied “You seem to cope with it better than Natsu but I am betting that is more a reflection of your character and will than anything.”

He smiled at her and said, “Well I have developed some tricks that help with it. I sit still, I look forward, I keep my mind busy and if it is really bad I drink ginger tea.”

“I suggested ginger tea to Natsu but he wouldn’t try it!” Lucy exclaimed. “When I was little my mom always gave me ginger tea when I had a stomach ache.” She smiled softly as she mentioned her mom.

“Mine did too,” said Laxus, “before……” he trailed off and didn’t finish the thought.

Lucy realized that she knew about his dad, Ivan of Raventail but nothing about his mom. He never spoke of her and neither did Master Makarov. She didn’t want to pry but she wanted to know about the woman who had brought Laxus into the world. “Laxus,” she said softly, “what was your mom like?”

His head lifted and he stared at her for several minutes. She was just about to change the subject when he finally spoke. “My mom was sweet and kind. She was a celestial wizard like you. She sang me songs when I couldn’t sleep and told me stories at bedtime. She loved and cuddled me and cared for me selflessly.” He trailed off and they sat in silence for a little while. Lucy’s mind was buzzing; his mom was a celestial wizard like her? There weren’t that many celestial wizards; maybe his mom was someone she had read about. She was about to speak when he started talking again. “My mom……….was your mom.”

Lucy was dumbstruck. She stared at him silently while trying to think of words, any words, to respond to his quiet statement. He met her eyes and saw the disbelief in them. 

“Let me tell you the story,” he said. She nodded her acceptance. “My mom was sweet and kind and she loved a man who wasn’t. I don’t know if he hid his darkness better when they first met or if something happened to him later but she married him and they had me. After I was born he began to show her his darkness more and more. She tried to shield me from him as much as she could but he had plans for me. One day when I was five years old she tried to take me from him and run away but he caught us. He threw her out and kept me. He did experiments on me, he is the one that put the lacrima in me that lets me use lightning dragon slayer magic. My mother went to my grandfather and told him everything. After that gramps kicked my dad out of the guild and kept me. My mother had gone into hiding; she changed her name, left the guild and stopped using magic. She was scared of my dad. She secretly contacted gramps and asked him to be my guardian because she wasn’t strong enough to protect me from my dad. That was the last we ever heard from her.”

Lucy sat quietly digesting this tale for a few minutes then she asked “How do you know my mother is your mother?”

“I didn’t,” he said, “not at first. When you first showed up we had no idea. There are enough celestial mages that you didn’t have to be related to my mother. We didn’t know the name she had started using when she went into hiding. We didn’t know that she had remarried. And being blond, busty and brown eyed didn’t necessarily make you her daughter.” He blushed a little when he described her as ‘busty.’ 

“So how did you figure it out?” she asked, determined not to dwell on the busty comment.

“I only figured it out after Sirius Island,” he answered. “The first time you summoned Capricorn in my presence I knew. My mother had Capricorn as one of her spirits. When you told gramps the story afterwards, he knew immediately but we chose not to tell you right away. We didn’t want to make you question your entire life. It wasn’t until after your father died that we decided we should tell you. But things kept interfering, first the Grand Magic Games, then the face bomb crisis. Plus every time I tried to talk to you Natsu picked a fight with me.”

Lucy laughed gently; Natsu was definitely prone to picking fights. They sat there silently for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. After a while Lucy asked, “Do you have any pictures of her?”

Laxus reached into the inner pocket of his jacket and pulled out a photo with worn edges and handed it to her. She looked closely at it, there was no mistaking it. The woman in the photo was definitely her mother. She carefully returned the photo and he tucked it back into his pocket. “Where are you headed?” she asked him after a few minutes of silence.

“I don’t know,” he said with a shrug. “I just jumped on the first train out of Magnolia. Gramps told me to go travel and he’d let me know when I should come back to town. What about you?”

“I haven’t had time to visit my mom’s grave since my dad moved it so I was headed there,” she replied. “Would you like to come too?”

His eyes lit up. “Yeah, I’d really like that,” he answered with a smile.


End file.
